KAPPA TIGRE
by Imagamaster3
Summary: After El Tigre commits a villainous act, Roldofo is forced to use his final card, he asks an old friend who started HIS super hero career for a favor which leads none other then the Lily Mu cast down to Miracle city. maybe Some fluff moments.
1. El Tigre's wild night

**KAPPA TIGRE**

"Character speech"

(Narrator[Me] speech)

* * *

_PART 1:TIGRE WILD NIGHT_

It was a quiet and peaceful morning as Roldofo, aka the White Pantera, walked outside wearing his usual casual uniform, a grey suit and pants with a red and black mask(Why does he need that anyway?). He took a deep inhale of the new morning and sighed.

"Ah! Another beautiful day in Mircale city."Roldofo chuckled as he caught the newspaper, which was shot out of a cannon. Seriously, thee guy lives on the top floor of a 30 foot building! As the positive-mannared hero stepped into the kitchen where his son, Manny and his own father, Grandpapi(Wait, THAT'S his name?! What the hell man!) were both moaning with bags under there eyes."Aye! Good morning everybody!"Roldofo chuckled as he grabbed his coffee and sat down."How did everybody sleep?" The other two didn't reply, mearly groaned. Roldofo cocked an eyebrow in suspicion as he leaned over to Grandpapi and then to Manny, who's head fell as he was knocked out."Tough night?"Roldofo guessed as he began to unfold his newspaper.

"MANNY! MANNY!"Shouted none other then the boy's' 12 year old side kick, Frida as she burst in, bags under her eyes, yet she was wide awake."Dude! You've got to go! Hurry!"She shouted as she began to shake her friend vigorously."What seems to be the problem Frida?"Roldofo asked, causing the girl to stop and begin to sweat."Oh! Um, Manny...is...late for school!"Frida explained with a nervous chuckle."But school doesn't start for another hour?"Roldofo explained as Manny suddenly snapped awake.

"HUH!? What I miss!?"Manny shouted."Ah! Good, you're awake! Come on dude! We got to go!"Frida egged him as she continued pulling. Roldofo narrowed his eyes in suspicion."Frida, why are you so egar to get Manny out of here? Let alone trying to get to school early?"

"Early?"Manny asked."Why yes, Frida said that you two were late for school, but it doesn't start for another hour, so it's obvious that you're trying to get to school early."

Manny's eyes widened."OH! Right! Thanks for reminding me, Frida."Manny jumped out of his seat and the two slowly began to walk out."Well, I'll see you around Dad!"Manny chuckled as Roldofo waved him goodbye.

"Ah, it does me good to see Manny starting to act like a real super hero."Roldofo sighed."First it's getting to school early, then it's helping others with there home work. Well, I guess doing his own homework would come before."Roldofo thought as tears suddenly burst out of his eyes."THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

His tears suddenly stopped to the sound of Grandpapi snickering."Is something funny about my son begining to act like his own father, Papi?"Roldofo asked, suspicious. Grandpapi's head poped up and chuckled nervously as he hid the newspaper from his own son."Oh! No, it wasn't that. I was just reading the comics, yes, that's it."

Grandpapi returned to reading the newspaper and snickering. Roldofo hummed in suspicion. "Hey, Papi, LOOK! A bank van just crashed into the museum of priceless diamonds!"

On Que, Grandpapi jumped out the window and his Sombraro turned into helicopter mode. Roldofo walked over and picked up the newspaper Grandpapi threw down.

"WHAT THE!"Was all he could get out as he finished reading the head line.

_EL TIGRE AND PUMA LOCO ROB LOCAL BANK! ALL NIGHT POLICE CHACE!_

Roldofo slowly grasped the newspaper in his hands as fire built up in his eyes. The growling grew louder, his grip tightened as his face went pure red.

"So do you think you're dad found out yet?"Frida asked as she and Manny walked through Miracle City."No way, I highly doubt that he'll believe it anyway."

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNY!"Shouted a voice as a figure dressed in a white suit appeared before them, his eyes were pure fire and his golden boots were literally ablaze. Manny's head sank down in his cloths."Oh...hey...dad."He said wimpishly.

"MANNY PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIEN EQUIHUAL RIVERA!(DAAAAMN! He's got a hell of a long name, don't he?) HOW DARE YOU COMMIT SUCH A CRIME WITH YOU'RE GRANDPAPI!"He roared with anger.

"Wait! Dad! It isn't what you think!"Manny said nervous and scared. Before he could say anything else, White Pantera put his hand to block his son."NO! This is the last straw!"Manny sighed."But daaaad-"He tried to explain as White Pantera sighed."And to think that I thought you were beginning to grow up.""Dad?"Manny asked as White Pantera slummed with depression."I was hopping that it wouldn't come to this, but you've leave me no choice."With that, White Pantera walked off.

"That was weird."Manny said in confusion as he and Frida continued to walk."What's the big deal, so you robbed a bank with you're grandpapi, big whoop. It isn't the worst thing you've done."Frida explained as he looked at her depressed friend."Frida, you didn't stay the entire night, you don't know what REALLY happened. And now neither will my dad."Manny sighed as they continued walking."Stupid Reporters."

Back at the Rivera house, Roldofo is seen mumbling on the phone as Grandpapi flew in.

"And you call ME a liar."he scoffed."'The banked van crashed into the museum of priceless diamonds' my old saggy ass!"He said in a some what sarcastic tone. Grandpapi cocked an eyebrow as Roldofo mumbled on the phone.

"Yes, I still have them."He answered."Are you sure?""Alright, Gracias."With that, Roldofo hung up and looked at his father."Guess who that was Papi."Roldofo stated as he walked over and took a seat."That was my old master from Japan, I explained Manny's little 'activity' last night."

"Activity?"Grandpapi asked as Roldofo showed him the paper. The old man took it and over looked it."Oooh, that."

"I can't believe it, I thought I was finally getting through to him. I thought was was finally maturing into a real Super Hero."

Grandpapi began to twirl his foot around nervously."I'm...I'm sure it's juust a phase, Roldofo, it'll pass."

"I hope so, Papi. I hope so."With that Roldofo let the room. Grandpapi looked at the paper again and sighed.

"You did a better job then you think, son."He sighed before walking off.

* * *

This isn't actually my first story, but all my other stories were rushed, so I decided to start all over. Plus, there wasn't enough Kappa Mikey stories, let alone Cross overs.


	2. Viva Japan

_**KAPPA TIGRE**_

_**PT 2:VIVA JAPAN**_

* * *

In Tokyo Japan, an old man with short gray hair in a red suit and black tie is seen filling out a lot of paper work. He finishes off the last one and sighs.

"There, finally done."Ozu sighed. He had been a producer for decades now, but the paper work was always tiring. He seemed to not really care about it before, however ever since a certain somebody joined his crew, he couldn't wait to get done. It was as if a certain red head was his long lost son. Although he got into situations that caused him to fire and end up rehiring them, he before to have something to look forwards too. Mostly the firing part. But that wasn't ALWAYS his life. He wasn't always the grouchy, short tempered man he is today. Before he could go into a flash back, he heard a faint shouting coming from behind his door. Ozu cocked an eyebrow as he stood up and walked over and opened the door. Standing there was the Lily Mu cast, all covered in garbage, plants, and some how snow.

"Oh...hey Ozu."Guano chuckled nervously.

"What are all of you doing outside my office?"Ozu growled. Guano hid behind Mitsuki's leg.

"Mikey screwed up another scene."Lily scoffed."This one must be a new record, it was literally one disaster after another."

"Hey, I only gave it a little 'push'. How was I suppose to know that my hog's brakes were shot."

Ozu's face began to grow red and steam started to burst out of his ears. He took in a deep breath ready to snap at them and his usual firing routine until-"RING-A-DING-DING FOR OZU!"Yes man shouted as the phone rang. Ozu let out a sharp exhale and walked over to the phone picking it up."Ozu speaking."He announced."Ah! It's been awhile! How have you been?"The Lily Mu cast cocked eyebrows as Ozu began chatting with the mysterious other man."Really? That bad huh?""Look, I wish I could help, but I'm not in that business anymore. And it's not like I could just pick a random-"Ozu stopped as he looked at the Lily Mu cast, a wide evil grin appeared on his face."Do you still have those Kappa Gills I gave you?""Excellent, I'll send them right over."

"Um, guys, I don't like the way Ozu's smiling like that."Guano shivered."Chillax Guano, maybe he's going to forgive us."

"And by us, you mean everybody but you."Lily scoffed.

"Great news everybody!"Ozu shouted."I have just discovered a way for you to pay for the damage that you've caused."

"Gladiator fights!"Mikey shouted in hope.

"Eating contest!?"Gonard asked.

"BAKE SALE!"Mitsuk guessed, causing everybody to look at her."What?"

"No, No, and NO!"Ozu replied, shouting at the last one."You five will make a special 'appearance' in Miracle City, Mexico!"

Everybody gasped.

"Mexico! But that place sucks!"Lily Complained."It's hot, boring, and filled with lazy filthily asses."

"LILY!"Mitsuki shouted."Don't say that! I heard that Mexico is actually very productive."

"Well, you'll find this trip very 'productive' in deed."Ozu chuckled."Now, go home and pack, we leave for Miracle city tomorrow morning."

With that, the crew left. Lily was stomping away, pissed."An early wake up call? You're dead Mikey Simon."Lily growled.

Ozu walked around his office slowly and held up a picture, it was of a man, about in his 30s wearing cybernetic samurai armor next to a young mexican boy, about 10 years old.

"Tomorrow, we shall see if Mikey Simon can truly be called 'Kappa' Mikey."

* * *

What does Ozu have planned?


	3. Acting a Hero

**_PART 3:ACTING A HERO_**

The clock slowly ticked as Manny looked out the window, not even paying attention to whatever it was his teacher was rambling about. While this was what he usually did, he was in a much more serious trance this time. He had a feeling that his dad was going to do something BIG this time. It pained him because he couldn't tell his dad or Frida what REALLY happened. The final bell rang and the children all ran out. Frida slide and stopped as she noticed Manny still in his trance.

"Come dude! Schools over! Let's go!"She shouted, Manny wasn't breaking. Frida cocked an eyebrow as she ran over and examined her tiger-attributed friend.

"Manny? Manny!? MANNY!"She shouted before hitting Manny on the back of the head with her guitar.

"HUH!? WHAT!?"Manny shouted as he was free from his depression.

"Dude, what's with you? You've been acting weird ever since this morning."

Manny sighed."It's my dad. I've never seen him act like that.""So? It's not the first time you're dad is mad at you."

"Not like this Frida."Manny stepped down and began to slouch away."I might as well get this over with. I'll see you later."

Frida watched with a confused look on her face as her best friend slouched away. She rubbed her chin and narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

* * *

"Mikey? Mikey?"A gentle voice whispered as the American snorted awake."Huh!? What!?" He looked next to him and saw it was Mitsuki."We're here."She explained as she unbuckled her set belt. Mikey let out a loud yawn and sctrached the back of his head. He stood up, only to bang his head on the carrage holder. The impact caused the suit cases to fall out, burying poor Guano.

"Ouch! Couldn't they make these things taller?"Mikey groaned as he rubbed the top of his head.

After digging Guano out from Mt. Logage, the Lily Mu cast walked off the airplane, where they entered a large, busy airport. The group eyed in amazement as they examined there surroundings. Gonard eyed the food court(which was like 300 feet away! DAAAMN!). Lily looked in amazement at all the gift shops, with a lot of them having beauty supplies. Guano was basically hidding behind Mitsuki's leg, trying to concile an up coming panic attack.

"SHOPPING TIME!"Lily shouted as the group sprinted into different directions.

"NO SO FAST!"Ozu shouted, causing the group to return."We are NOT here on vacation! We are here on business!"

"WORK BEFORE PLAY! OR YOU WILL PAY!"Yes man shouted. Ozu sighed and fixed his tie.

"Now, he should be around here somewhere.""Who Ozu?"Mikey asked."An Old friend of mine. He was my 'student' before I went into the Television busniess."

"I didn't know you lived her Ozu?"Mitsuki explained."Gosh, you must be excited to see you're old student again."

"I am, it has been 30 years since I've last seen him. You will all like you. You BETTER!"Ozu explained in a demanding tone."ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR OZU!"Yes man shouted.

"Whatever, so what's this guy look like. I bet he's really old."Lily thought as he began to imagine different versions of old men before she was snapped out of it by a sudden voice.

"Ozu! Ozu is that you?"The group turned and saw the source of the voice. It was a man, tall and muscular. He wore a grey suit and black pants. He wore a red and black demon-cat like mask and golding golden boots.

"Roldofo, it's been so long."Ozu smiled as the two shook hands."I hardly recognized you."

"I was going to say the same thing."Roldofo chuckled as he eyed the Lily Mu Team."Who are they?"

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot to introduce you. Roldofo, these are my workers from Japan. Gonard."

"'Sup"

"Guano"

"Hi."

"Um...."Ozu was drawing a blank at Mitsuki. Yes man jumped next to him and whispered something in his ear."OH! Yes, Mitsuki."

"Hello."

"And this is-"

"HELLO!"Lily jumped up with huge eyes in a chibi-like form. Roldofo jumped back a bit."My name is Lily, star of Lily Mu. It's a pleasure to meet such a strong and muscular and handsome man like you're self."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too."Roldofo replied with a nervous chuckle.

"And my my, what amazing boots."Lily eyed Roldofo's metallic footwear."They must be worth a fortune! Would you care for me to...'polish' them."Lily snickered with an evil look in her eye.

"Oh! No, I'm sorry, but these boots are too precious for me to take off. But thank you for you're kind offer."

Before Lily could say anything else, Roldofo and Ozu walked past her, stopping at Mikey.

"And THIS, is our number 1 star and most popular hero on Lily Mu."Ozu introduced as Mikey extended his hand.

"Michael Alexander Simon, AKA Mikey Simon, AKA AKA Kappa Mikey."

Everybody went into a confused chibi form.

"You're name's Michael!?! I thought it was Mikey!"Gonard shouted.

"Gonard, Michael is SHORT for Mikey."Guano explained.

"So, YOU'RE the legendary Kappa Mikey."Roldofo asked as he examined the young american."You're...different from you're friends."

"Well yes, you see, Mikey is from Cleveland Ohio, in American."Ozu explained.

"I see, so you're from American, but you live in Japan. Is that how this 'Kappa' thing got started?"Roldofo asked. Mikey cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways."Roldofo explained."Anyway, since you are hear, why don't I show you a bit of Miracle city."

"Why? As soon as we do this publicity event we're out of here, right?"Mikey asked. Roldofo cocked an eyebrow and turned to Ozu."Youu mean you haven't told him?" All eyes were on Ozu now.

"Ozu, what's he talking about?"Mitsuki asked."Well,"Ozu began, but was interrupted by a sudden explosion. The group turned to the source and saw it was coming from a gift shop. A laughed was heard as a large, muscular, bear-dressed man jumped out carring a lot of cash.

"HAHA! EL OSO STRIKES AGAIN!"The bear man laughed.

"Ah, so is he the 'villain' we're suppose to 'fight'?"Mikey scoffed as he walked forward.

"! WAIT!"Roldofo shouted as he walked to the large man.

"¿Que? WHo the hell are you man?"El Oso demanded.

"Aw come on, surly you must of heard of me."Mikey chuckled."Mikey Simon? Famous Actor? Number one Hero in Japan."

El Oso shook his head."Sorry Man, not ringing a bell."

Mikey dropped his arms."Are you serious! You agreed to this show and they never even-"

"MIKEY! THAT ISN'T AN ACTOR!"Ozu shouted."HE'S A RELA SUPER VILLAIN!"

"Say what?"Mikey asked before El Oso reached over and grabbed Mikey, pulling him up.

"But if he's a hero! Then by killing him, my street cred with rocket through the roof man!"EL Oso laughed as he took the lower half of the American and slowly began to twist. Mikey began to cry out in pain.

"MIKEY!" Everybody shouted.

"Quick, we have to call the police!"Mitsuki shouted.

"No need, I will take care of him."Roldofo explained as he gripped his suit."This looks like a job for-"With a pull, Roldofo tore off his grey suit to reveal is white on."-WHITE PANTERA!"

The Lily Mu cast watched with wide eyes as White Pantera landed.

"Ah! White Pantera! Come to save the little hero?"El Oso laughed.

"El Oso! Put Down! He is not a real super Hero!"

"Hey!"Mikey shouted.

"Wait, Simon? As in Mikey Simon?"El Oso asked, Mikey nodded his head nervously and El Oso began to laugh."This is perfect! You're the biggest action hero in japan! Which means if I kill you, my street cred will sky rocket even more then a super hero!"

El Oso tightened his grip on Mikey, who began to cough and choke.

"GO BEAR DUDE!"Lily shouted, everybody turned to her, she stepped back with a nervous chuckle."...to jail?"

"No wawy man! I've got street cred to earn!"El Oso explained.

"Well we tried."Lily scoffed before White Pantera ran up at his sonic speed and kicked the bear man in his stomach. The forceful impact caused him to drop Mikey straight into White Pantera's arms.

"Are you alright ?"White Pantera asked as he put Mikey down.

"Yeah *Cough* I think so."Mikey explained as he stood up."But what the hell was that!?"

"I'll explain later!"White Pantera replied."First I have to-"

Before White Pantera could finish, El Oso jumped up holding two large pillars in his hands."Let's see you dodge these, White Pantnera!"El Oso laughed as he threw the pillars at the Hero, who quickly dodged them.

"HAHA! YOU MISSED!"White Pantera shouted.

"Oh! Did I man?"El Oso chuckled with his arms cross. White Pantera turned and saw that they were heading straight for the Lily Mu cast!

"NO!"White Pantera shouted as he quickly rushed over in front of them and held out his hands. The force of the two pillars began to push the man in the white suit back. He began running with a powerful speed as he began to slow it down to a simple walk. Finally, the pillars stopped and fell. White Pantera panted as he fell to his knees.

"Are you all alright?"He asked, the Lily Mu cast shook there heads.

"El Oso's getting away!"Mitsuki shouted as the bear man began to take off with huge sacs of cash."Better luck next time man!"

"Oh really?"A voice chuckled causing El Oso to stop at the sight of Frida Suáréz´.

"Eh! You're that girl who's always hanging around El Tigre! So if you're here. Then that means-"

Before El Oso could finish, a tiger roar filled the air port as a figure jumped down from nowhere behind El Oso.

"EL TIGRE!"El Oso shouted as he turned around. The Lily Mu cast looked at the young child."So you think you can just get the drop on me this time man!?"El Oso shouted.

"Sort of."El Tigre chuckled as he shot his claws out, both grabbing onto the thrown pillars. He hoisted them up and began to spun them around.

"Ah crap."El Oso took off running as El Tigre let out a Tiger-like roar and threw the two pillars, they flew threw the airport as El Oso ran as fast as he could. However, he was done as the pillars pushed up against his back and slammed him into a wall. The Pillars crumbled and El Oso fell to the ground, groaning in pain as the police showed up and threw El Oso in the back of there jail car.

"I'll be back El Tigre."El Oso sword as El Tigre just sighed. El Oso cocked an eyebrow."Hello? I said 'I'LL BE BACK!"

El Tigre had non respond."Hey man, what's a matter with you? No jokes or gloating?"

El Tigre turned to White Pantera and then back at El Oso."Ooooh! This is about last night isn't it."

"Yeah." El Tigre sighed."My dad's pretty mad at me."

"Ah, well, I've got a bank robbery scheduled at around noon tomorrow, should I pencil you in?"El Oso asked as he reached behind him and took out a small pocket note book.

"I don't know, My dad wants me in school."El Tigre explained in a mopey sigh.

"Wait, you'd choice School over fighting? Boy you're old man must be REALLY ticked off."El Oso guessed."HEY! WHITE PANTERA! IS IT ALRIGHT IF EL TIGRE CUTS SCHOOL FOR MY BANK ROBBERY TOMORROW!?"El Oso shouted. EL Tigre slapped his face, just want he needed, a super villain asking his dad if he can cut school. However, El Tigre was in for a real shock as White Pantera walked over to the two. He reached in between the bars and pulled out the pocket note book and scribbled something down.

"Make it 3."Was all White Pantera said as he gave the note book back to the bear man, the both looked at White Pantera, there mouths dropped to the floor.

"Er, sure man."El Oso said in a confused tone as the police car took him away. El Tigre was paralyed in shock at what just happened. HIS dad just AGREED to THAT!? White Pantera slowly walked over to the Lily Mu cast.

"Are you alright?"White Pantera asked.

"Where fine. But I think Mikey might be a little shocked."Guano explained as Mikey stood up.

"No, I'm cool."Mikey argued.

"Perhaps I should explain you're REAL reason for behind here."White Pantera suggested."Please, follow me to my home."

Frida ran up to her friend, still in shock.

"MANNY!"She shouted as she examined him. Frida grabbed both shoulders and shock El Tigre Rapidly.

"Huh! What?!"El Tigre asked.

"Dude! What just happened!?"Frida asked.

"I...I think my dad just agreed for me to go fight El Oso tomorrow!"El Tigre explained. There was a quick silence that was broken by Frida bursting into tears, laughing.

"Oh! That's a good one dude."Frida laughed. Which soon ended as she noticed the serious look in El Tigre's eyes."Oh...you're...serious? YOUR Dad?"

El Tigre nodded as he turned to the Lily Mu group.

"I bet he is planning something from last night as a punishment and it includes those guys."

"Wait, those guys look familiar."Frida hummed.

"Manuel!"White Pantera called an El Tigre sighed as he tapped the top of his belt, causing the buckle to spin and turn himself back into Manny Rivera."I'll see ya later Frida."Manny sighed as he walked out with his father and Lily Mu cast.

* * *

What is Roldofo planning!?


	4. NOT A CHAPTERApology

APPOLOGY I am sorry to those of you who read KAPPA TIGRE. I haven't seen Kappa Mikey or El Tigre in a while, so I've lost the mood to write it, and my school doesn't exactly help. ANyway, if somebody want's to give me a hand, I'd more then appreciate it.  
-IMagamaster 


End file.
